la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Soleil
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Le Soleil Galerie des bandes d'origine américaines publiées par Le Soleil Buck Rogers montage soleil.jpg|Buck Rogers - Le Soleil traduction de Buck Rogers de Rick Yeager 1942-1965 Buck Rogers 30-11-1958.jpg|Buck Rogers - Le Soleil traduction de Buck Rogers de Rick Yeager 1942-1965 Chauve-souris soleil.jpg|La Chauve-Souris et le Rouge-Gorge - Le Soleil traduction de Batman de Bob Kane 1946-1949 Drago le soleil.jpg|Drago - Le Soleil traduction de Drago de Burne Hogarth 1946-1947 Flash gordon 8-6-1947Soleil.jpg|Flash Gordon - Le Soleil traduction de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 puis 1973-1977 Fantome soleil 6-5-56.jpg|Le Fantôme - Le Soleil traduction de The Phantom de Wilson McCoy 1947-1971 Chevalier de l'Air Soleil 15-5-1937.jpg|Un Chevalier de l'Air - Le Soleil traduction de Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1934-1939 Tarzan soleil momontage.jpg|Tarzan - Le Soleil traduction de Tarzan de Burne Hogarth 1938-1973 Recit class 15-11-1953 soleil.jpg|Récits Classiques de Walt Disney - Le Soleil traduction de Treasury of Classic Tales de Walt Disney 1953-1967 Rivet le soleil 22-12-1972.jpg|Rivet - Le Soleil traduction de Rivets de George Sixta 1972-1973 Roy Rogers soleil 11-4-1954.jpg|Roy Rogers - Le Soleil traduction de Roy Rogers de Mike Arens 1954-1959 Marc des bois soleil 31-7-1949.jpg|Marc des Bois - Le Soleil traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1948-1970 Mutt Jeff Soleil montage.jpg|Mutt et Jeff - Le Soleil traduction de Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher Pierrafeu soleil.jpg|Les Pierrafeu - Le Soleil traduction de The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1972-1977 Hagar le soleil 9-2-1973.jpg|Hagar l'Horrible - Le Soleil traduction de Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne 1973-1977 Henri Soleil 22-12-1972.jpg|Henri - Le Soleil traduction de Henry de Carl Anderson 1972-1973 Jules Le Soleil 9-2-1973.jpg|Jules - Le Soleil traduction de Kelly de Jack Moore 1972-1973 Denis 2 soleil 6-5-56.jpg|Denis le Terrible - Le Soleil traduction de Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham 1956-1969 Dick Tracy soleil.jpg|Dick Tracy - Le Soleil traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1943-1969 Capitaine Jean soleil 18-6-1944.jpg|Capitaine Jean - Le Soleil traduction de Captain Easy de Roy Crane 1944 Contes divers jules césar.jpg|Contes Classiques Divers - Le Soleil traduction de ? de ? 1947-1950 Ainsi va la vie soleil 30-10-1949.jpg|Ainsi va la Vie - Le Soleil traduction de There Oughta be a Law de Fagaly et Shorten 1949-1950 Aladin montage.jpg|Aladin Moderne - Le Soleil traduction de Aladdin Jr. de William Meade Prince 1942-1943 Archie 6-12-1953.jpg|Archie - Le Soleil traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1953-1956 et 1965-1969 Contes 1001 nuits 26-10-1952 soleil.jpg|Contes des Mille et Une Nuits - Le Soleil traduction de Tales from 1001 Nights de Philip Cole 1952 Jeanne ardene le soleil.jpg|Jeanne Ardène - Le Soleil traduction de Jane Arden de Russell Ross 1945-1961 Princesse félina soleil.jpg|La Princesse Félina - Le Soleil traduction de Pussycat Princess de Ruth Carroll 1946 Capitaine amis 29-6-1947.jpg|Le Capitaine et ses Amis - Le Soleil traduction de The Katzenjammer Kids de Knerr 1947 Capitaine roger soleil 29-12-1946.jpg|Le Capitaine Roger Bontemps - Le Soleil traduction de Captain Easy de Roy Crane 1946-1956 Contes 1001 nuits 26-10-1952 soleil.jpg|Le Conte de Gulnare de la Mer - Le Soleil traduction de The Story of Gulnare of the Sea de Philip Cole 1953 Le tigre soleil 5-1-1968.jpg|Le Tigre - Le Soleil traduction de Tiger de Bud Blake 1965-1969 puis 1972-1973 Midshipman aisé 8-6-1952.jpg|Les Aventures du Midshipman Aisé - Le Soleil traduction de Mr. Midshipman Easy de ? 1952 Joyeux compagnons soleil.jpg|Les Joyeux Compagnons - Le Soleil traduction de Reg'lar Fellars de Gene Byrnes 1945-1946 Légendes et récits soleil.jpg|Légendes et récits tirés de l'Histoire - Le Soleil traduction de Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier 1941 Récits authen soleil.jpg|Récits Authentiques - Le Soleil traduction de True Comics de Sam Glankoff 1945-1946 Scenes vie cour soleil.jpg|Scènes de la Vie Courante - Le Soleil traduction de Vignettes of Life de Norman Lynd 1945-1946 Souris en prends Soleil 25-4-1969.jpg|Souris et Prends-en ton Parti - Le Soleil traduction de Grin and Bear it de Rick Yager 1969-1974 Armande bis 2-12-45 soleil.jpg|Armande - Le Soleil traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Edgar E. Martin 1945-1967 Tourlourons 1-7-1945.jpg|Au Pays des Tourlourons - Le Soleil traduction de Gasoline Alley de Frank King 1945 Balaguette soleil 12-72.jpg|Balaguette - Le Soleil traduction de Broom Hilda de Russ Myers 1970-1973 Ce drole de monde soleil 18-4-1969.jpg|Ce Drôle de Monde - Pointe d'Humour - Le Soleil traduction de ? de ? 1968-1974 Denis la menace soleil 18-4-1969.jpg|Denis la Menace - Le Soleil traduction de Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham 1969-1977 Dinosorius soleil 11-4-1969.jpg|Dinosorius - Le Soleil traduction de B.C. de Johnny Hart 1968-1973 Dis donc papa soleil.jpg|Dis donc Papa ? - Le Soleil traduction de S'matter Pop de C.M. Payne 1935 Donald duck soleil.jpg|Donald Duck - Le Soleil traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1943-1944 Fanfan soleil.jpg|Fanfan et son Chien Pitou - Le Soleil traduction de Tippie de Edwina Dumm 1939 Jacques de la jungle soleil.jpg|Jacques-de-la-Jungle - Le Soleil traduction de Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1938-1944 Jasper soleil 11-10-1968.jpg|Jasper - Le Soleil traduction de Jasper de James Simpkins 1968-1969 Jeanne aviatrice soleil 3.jpg|Jeanne l'Aviatrice - Le Soleil traduction de Flyin'Jenny de Russell Keaton 1939-1942 King Le Soleil.jpg|King de la Gendarmerie Royale - Le Soleil traduction de King of the Royal Mounted de Jim Gary 1942-1954 Bonne mélie soleil.jpg|La Bonne Mélie - Le Soleil traduction de Yennie Yonson de C.M. Payne 1935 Famille fric soleil.jpg|La Famille Fric - Le Soleil traduction de The Nebbs de Sol Hess 1934-1944 Chat ciceron soleil.jpg|Le Chat de Cicéron - Le Soleil traduction de Cicero's Cat de Bud Fisher 1935-1972 Chevalier rouge soleil.jpg|Le Chevalier Rouge - Le Soleil traduction de Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1939-1964 Cirque famille soleil 5-1-1968.jpg|Le Cirque en Famille - Le Soleil traduction de The Family Circus de Bil Keane 1968-1969 Cirque familial soleil 19-11-1976.jpg|Le Cirque Familial - Le Soleil traduction de The Family Circus de Bil Keane 1976-1977 Jeune samson soleil.jpg|Le Jeune Samson - Le Soleil traduction de Lil'Abner de Al Capp 1939 Juge paquin 19-12-1959.jpg|Le Juge Paquin - Le Soleil traduction de Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1959-1967 La Surhomme Soleil.jpg|Le Surhomme - Le Soleil traduction de Superman de Seigel et Shuster 1939-1944 Chétif croul soleil 7.jpg|Les Chétifs Croulants - Le Soleil traduction de Tumbleweeds de Tom K. Ryan 1968-1977 Enfants malcommodes soleil.jpg|Les Enfants Malcommodes - Le Soleil traduction de Peter Piltdown de Mal Eaton 1942 Jumeuax capitaine soleil.jpg|Les Jumeaux du Capitaine - Le Soleil traduction de The Katzenjammer Kids de Joseph Musial 1959-1962 Les voisins 22 soleil 8-8-54.jpg|Les Voisins - Le Soleil traduction de Our Our Way de J.R. Williams 1954-1956 Infortuné Bozo le soleil 18-4-1969.jpg|L'Infortuné Bozo - Le Soleil traduction de Hapless Harry de George Gately Gallagher 1969-1971 Invisible paulette le soleil.jpg|L'Invisible Paulette Marin - Le Soleil traduction de Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1941-1946 Mary worth soleil 26-12-1959.jpg|Mary Worth - Le Soleil traduction de Mary Worth de Ernst et Saunders 1959-1967 Mong Foo soleil.jpg|Ming Foo - Le Soleil traduction de Ming Foo de Brandon Walsh 1939 Moose soleil.jpg|Moose - Le Soleil traduction de Moose de Bob Weber 1965-1966 Mouise soleil.jpg|Mouise - Le Soleil traduction de Moose de Bob Weber 1966-1969 Petit Thomas 1-7-45 soleil.jpg|Petit Thomas - Le Soleil traduction de Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1945 Petit tom soleil 28-7-1946.jpg|Petit Tom - Le Soleil traduction de Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1946 Pierre vagabond soleil.jpg|Pierre le Vagabond - Le Soleil traduction de Pete the Tramp de C.D. Russell 1941 Quatre AS Le soleil 3 mars 1934.jpg|Quatre As - Le Soleil traduction de Four Aces de Hal Forrest 1934-1938 Rousselé 2 soleil 8-8-54.jpg|Rousselé et ses Amis - Le Soleil traduction de Freckles and his Friends de Merrill Blosser 1954-1959 Smitty soleil.jpg|Smitty - Le Soleil traduction de Smitty de Walter Berndt 1945 Winnie Winklwe 25-11-45 soleil.jpg|Winnie Winkle - Le Soleil traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1945-1946 Zef le naif soleil.jpg|Zef le Naïf - Le Soleil traduction de Simp O'Dill de Sol Hess 1934-1938 Don Poco soleil.jpg|Don Poco - Le Soleil traduction de Don Poco de Otto Messmer 1941 Félix montage soleil.jpg|Félix - Le Soleil traduction de Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1941 Douce moitié soleil.jpg|La Douce Moitié - Le Soleil traduction de The Better Half de Bob Barnes 1973-1977 Chat Félix montage.jpg|Le Chat Félix - Le Soleil traduction de Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1941 Célestin 2 soleil.jpg|Les Aventures de Célestin - Le Soleil traduction de Little Sandy Sleighfoot de Jim Unwin 1962-1965 Les Enfants montage.jpg|Les Enfants - Le Soleil traduction de Just Kids de A.C. Carter 1941 Tonnerville montage.jpg|Les Gens de Tonnerreville - Le Soleil traduction de Toonerville Folks de Fontaine Fox 1936-1938 Mandrake soleil2.jpg|Mandrake le Magicien - Le Soleil traduction de Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis 1941 Le Soleil Images1.jpg|Dans la Jungle de Bornéo - Le Soleil traduction de Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1938 Le Soleil Images1.jpg|Flash Gordon - Le Soleil traduction de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 puis 1973-1977 Blondinette 1977.jpg|Blondinette - Le Soleil traduction de Blondie de Chic Young 1976-1977 Bobby Soleil 1937.jpg|Bobby - Le Soleil traduction de Bobby Dazzler de Otto Messmer 1938 C'est copmme ca que ca se passe 19-9-59.jpg|C'est comme ça que ça se passe - Le Soleil traduction de They'll do it Everytime de Jimmy Hatlo 1959 Charlie mortimer soleil.jpg|Charlie et Mortimer - Le Soleil traduction de Mortimer and Charlie de Ben Batsford 1939 Flash Gordon 1977.jpg|Flash Gordon - Le Soleil traduction de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 puis 1973-1977 Kevin soleil 1959.jpg|Kevin l'Audacieux - Le Soleil traduction de Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins 1959-1967 Souris miquette.jpg|La Souris Miquette - Le Soleil traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1959-1977 Juge Parker soleil.jpg|Le Juge Parker - Le Soleil traduction de Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1959 Vieux phil.jpg|Le Vieux Phil - Le Soleil traduction de Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1959-1967 Lecons nature soleil.jpg|Les Leçons de la Nature - Le Soleil traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1971-1974 Samedis adalbert 18-2-1977.jpg|Les Samedis d'Adalbert - Le Soleil traduction de Heathcliff de George Gately Gallagner 1976-1977 Secrets de la magie soleil.jpg|Les Secrets de la Magie - Le Soleil traduction de Secrets of Magic de William Meade Prince 1942-1943 Milors soleil 31-12-1965.jpg|Milord - Le Soleil traduction de Andy Capp de Reg Smythe 1965-1968 Ned Brant 26-3-1944.jpg|Ned Brant - Le Soleil traduction de Ned Brant de Bob Zuppke 1944 Peanuts soleil 1977.jpg|Peanuts - Le Soleil traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schulz 1969-1977 Pour les tout petits soleil.jpg|Pour les Tout Petits - Le Soleil traduction de Doggy Dramas de Calvin Fader 1943 Vous m'en direz tant.jpg|Vous m'en direz tant - Le Soleil traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1959 Yogi Soleil 19-11-1976.jpg|Yogi - Le Soleil traduction de Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera 1973-1977 Yogi l'ours soleil.jpg|Yogi l'Ours - Le Soleil traduction de Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera 1961-1973